The Cat Returns 2
by True Phantom
Summary: Haru and Hiromi find their way to the cat kingdom, but how? While Baron has to help the cats and humans. Bad at summaries xON HIATUSx
1. To The Cat Kingdom

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

The sun shone luminously in the blue sky. Haru and Hiromi were walking home from school. A small smile plastered on Haru's face, Hiromi carried a more energetic smile. "Haru aren't you happy that it's finally summer break?" she asked happily in her normal perky voice.

Haru nodded slowly; "Sure…" the truth was she was happy about it being summer but the desire to see a certain baron, this feeling had haunted her ever since her last visit to the cat kingdom.

Hiromi looked at her friend who seemed to have a sad look in her eyes, though a smile was on Haru's face she could tell what that far off look meant, "So, who is he?" she asked smiling a bit cynically.

Haru quickly turned to face Hiromi with a blank look, "Who is who?"

The mocking smile continued to inch its way over Hiromi's face, "Who's the person you like? That look in your eyes says everything." She stated in a slightly blunt tone, yet still sarcastic.

"Wh-what?" Haru said at a rapid pace now blushing, "I-I don't like anyone! What gives you that idea? I mean---" Haru stopped noticing the fact that she had been rambling like she was trying to cover something up, "No one." Haru corrected herself.

Hiromi sighed, "Don't go trying to make excuses for yourself!" she pointed a finger at Haru.

Haru looked around, desperately trying to find something to change the subject, "Oh look we're almost at my house!" she waved bye to Hiromi running away quickly, "Bye Hiromi, see you later, have a nice day!"

Hiromi stood there silently looking in the opposite direction Haru had just token off to, "Your house is that way…" she crossed her arms, "Playing hard are we?" at that moment Hiromi took off to fallow Haru.

Haru panted heavily, "Phew that was close…" she examined the surrounding area for a moment, "Where am I?" her current location had towering buildings around, all of which were grey. This location seemed darker than the rest of the city and felt different.

"HARU!" A voice called out in the distance, Haru jumped, was Hiromi fallowing her? Haru took off running helplessly through the streets. While running, Haru found a small alley covered in vines. Freezing for a moment she spoke, "That's weird."

"Hey Haru, c'mon tell me who he---" Hiromi noticed her friend had a taken aback expression, "What is it?" she fallowed Haru's eye sight to see the alley covered in vines, "Wow, that's not something you see out of the ordinary!"

Haru looked over to Hiromi, "I know." She tilted her head to the side examining the alley closely, the farther it went back the darker it got until you couldn't see anything.

Hiromi grabbed Haru's hand and pulled her into the alleyway, "Ooh this is so cool, let's check it out!" she said happily leading Haru deeper into the alley.

Haru tried to escape Hiromi's grasp but to no avail, "H-hiromi, we should head back!" she said in a whimper like voice but was soon cut off by Hiromi's voice, "No way! Look at this Haru!" she exclaimed in a shocked voice.

"What is it?" Haru pushed her way in front of Hiromi, looking up her mouth fell wide open, "Oh my god it's…."

"Whoa!" Hiromi ran outside of the alley way to come into a field of grass, "Look at that castle in the middle!" she said still shocked pointing at a castle that was familiar to Haru.

"H-how did we get to the Cat Kingdom?" this location was indeed the Cat Kingdom, the small village Haru had first visited was at the bottom of the grassy hill, cat tails were everywhere. Haru felt unimaginable glee but…it would have been better if 'he' had been here with her.

Hiromi looked back at Haru, "Cat…Kingdom?" she scratched her head slightly confused, but before Haru could explain, Haru had already begun to run off towards the castle, "H-hey wait up!" Hiromi fallowed.

Both the girls stood in front of the castle, Haru excited while Hiromi was confused, "Haru? Do you know this place?" she asked grabbing Haru's shoulder she wouldn't run away again.

"Um…Yah…sort of." She replied simply.

"Sort of?" Hiromi crossed her arms in disbelief; this was amazing to her though she didn't even know where she was.

"A year ago, I came here with…" Haru's smile sank in her mind she thought, _'Came here with Baron' _just the thought of him made her heart sink; she had missed him for so long. Haru knew she could have visited any time but the way she felt about Baron always kept her afraid…of rejection?

Last time they had met she had told him of her feelings without hesitation but now she was terribly afraid of something, even if she didn't know what it was she was afraid of it still hurt and managed to keep her away from even laying eyes on him.

Hiromi interrupted Haru's thoughts, "With who?"

"Oh, nevermind…." Haru said dimly.

-----------------------------------------

"Hey, what's wrong with Baron is it just me or has he been acting strange lately." The obese cat known as Muta asked the black crow Toto.

"I've noticed it too…" he replied with a sigh.

"Well, let's go ask him!" Muta exclaimed in a rather annoyed tone, marching over to the house where Baron resided.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Stop right where you are!" Toto yelled angrily at Muta.

"What is it birdbrain?" he asked glaring at the crow.

"First of all, you don't know why he's been the way he is." Toto stated bluntly.

"That's why I'm asking!"

"But you could hurt his feelings if you say the wrong thing idiot!"

"I am no idiot!" At that Moment the two began to fight one of their normal pointless squabbles, yelling echoed through out the Bureau.

Baron sat quietly in his house staring through the window watching Toto and Muta fight about something or another, "They're at it again…" he said to himself in a dull tone, 'I wonder why I've felt so disappointed lately…and everyday, I stare through this window, but what am I waiting for?' he thought with a sigh, he walked out of the house.

Toto and Muta froze and stared at Baron, glancing at each other once then looking back to face Baron.

Baron tilted his to the side and stared back a little confused why they were staring at him, with all the silence Toto soon spoke, "Are you feeling okay today Baron?"

"Am I feeling okay? Why do you ask, I'm fine." He replied in calm tone regardless of his true feelings at the moment.

"Oh no reason really, ahahahaha…." Toto said laughing nervously.

Muta walked over to Baron, "Your depressed admit it!" he exclaimed in a slightly angry tone, "What's got you so upset?" he asked still mad.

Baron just stood there for a moment completely silent, "I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about."

Toto tackled Muta to the ground, "Shut your mouth!" he whispered into Muta's ear sounding very annoyed with Muta's inconsideration.

Muta pushed Toto off of himself he glared and then pointed at Baron, "You're upset about something, lying won't make matters any better! Me and this birdbrain here both know about it for a long while now, it started the last time we left the cat---" Muta paused for a moment, "Oh, I get it now…"

Toto and Baron both looked at each other then spoke in unison, "You do?"

Muta nodded in agreement with his theory, "Yah, it's because you want to see Ha---" Muta was then interrupted by a rather annoying voice, familiar but annoying, "Heeeeey, I've been looking for you Baron!" it was non other than Natoru.

"What is it?" he asked trying to change the subject quickly.

"Hey you idiot!" Muta began yelling at Natoru, "How dare you interrupt me!" he exclaimed but was quickly ignored.

"We, of the cat kingdom need some help, you're the only we know that can help us!" Natoru said in a whimpering voice.

Baron walked closer to the cat, "What do you need help with?" he asked blankly.

"Well you see…"

--------------------------

Hiromi gasped making Haru turn around to look at her, "What is it Hiromi?" she asked looking at the ground, feeling very awkward to look anyone in the face right now.

Hiromi pointed, "Y-your head!" she shouted sounding in awe.

"My head?" Haru put her hands on her head to feel two soft and fuzzy things, "Huh?" she stopped staring at Hiromi, "Y-your head!"

"My head?" Hiromi put her hands on her head to also feel to soft and fuzzy things, "Huh?" The two stared at one another before letting out a large scream.

"N-not again!" Haru yelled looking at her hands that now resembled paws.

"I-we're cats!" Hiromi shouted shaking her head back and forth ferociously.

The two girls continued to yell before a quiet voice spoke to them, "Haru? Is that you?"

Haru turned to see Yuki, "Yuki!" she said, her emotions seeming to brighten, Haru kneeled down so that they were on eye level.

Yuki smiled a little bit, "It's good to see you." Turning her attention to the other girl whom she had never met then looking back at Haru, "Who's this?'

"This is…" Haru was cut off, "Hiromi." Hiromi finished Haru's sentence.

"Hiromi…I'm Yuki." She said greeting her, "Haru…"

"What is it?"

"How did you…get here?"

Haru stopped and thought about it for a moment, "There was this alley in the city and it kind of just lead here…"

"Then it's happening in your city too?" Yuki asked to herself in a worried voice.

"What is?" Haru asked.

Yuki looked at Haru eyes full of worry, "Haru…"

----------------------------------------

A/N: Chapter 1 is finished! Woo! I really do just love The Cat Returns, the inspiration to write this story is so heart warming.

Baron: Kudos to you.

Haru: Isn't this cool? This time I get a sidekick!

Hiromi: You better not mean me. Glares at Haru

Haru: Of course not! koff Yes you koff

Baron: There's really no need to fight…

RiskySaftey: Yah, you three are the stars this time, be proud don't hate each other.

Muta: How come I don't get a big part?...Again.

RiskySaftey: I errr…You will just not now, I'm going to focus the first part on Baron and Haru, can't you feel the love? (Determined)

Muta: Ew, just leave me out of it.

RiskySaftey: Anyways see everyone next chapter!


	2. Stalking and Spying

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2

Baron listened closely to every word that Natoru had been speaking, "I understand, I will try my hardest to help." He replied simply.

Natoru nodded happily, "Thank you!"

Toto looked at Muta, "Hey, I can't believe I'm asking you anything but why exactly is he so upset?" Toto asked whispering to Muta.

Muta crossed his arms, "Forget it! You don't need to know!" he replied in an angry tone.

Toto glared at him, "Fine, I don't need to know." Just then Muta and Toto noticed Baron walking out of the door fallowing Natoru.

"Oh, thank you!" Natoru thanked over and over.

"Hey, Baron just where do you think you're heading off to?" Muta asked a bit confused.

"I'm going to the Cat Kingdom to help." He replied calmly.

"Wait, don't abandon me!" Muta walked after Baron.

"You're acting peculiar Muta; normally you hate to go anywhere." Baron raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Muta looked at Baron, "I don't really feel like being left behind with this chicken."

Toto flew down next to them, "I'm coming too." The only reason Toto had for coming was because he wanted to find out what was up with Baron.

Baron just turned around to face Natoru, "Is that okay if they come?"

"Of course, the more the merrier I suppose!" A large portal opened up in front of them, revealing the cat kingdom in its glow, all of them walked into the portal arriving at the cat kingdom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oHaru and Hiromio0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuki sighed, "Haru and…Hiromi was it? Could I ask of you a favor?"

They both looked at each other and nodded, "Sure, but first…" Haru began calmly, "WHY ARE WE CATS?" Hiromi finished yelling very loudly.

Yuki jumped a little, "Oh, I just noticed that…" she said sounding shocked then shaking her head, "I don't really know."

Both girls head sunk in unison, "Okay…."

Yuki spoke, "Would you come to the castle with me for a second before I ask you the favor?"

Haru nodded and Hiromi continued to sulk, "Fine…."

They entered the castle; Haru just looked ahead fallowing Yuki while Hiromi gaped at everything in the castle, before turning to Haru, "This place is so cool!"

Haru was about to speak before noticing Yuki had stopped and was talking with Natori, Yuki smiled a little before nodding to the girls to fallow again.

"Um…Haru?" Yuki started.

"What is it?"

"Have you talked to Baron recently?" she asked a little nervous.

Haru froze and looked at the ground, "No…" she mumbled quietly.

Yuki frowned, "Oh…"

Hiromi glanced at Haru, 'Who's Baron?' she thought puzzled to herself.

They arrived to a door, "Please wait in here Haru and friend." Yuki said politely.

As soon as Haru had opened the door Hiromi gasped to see a large room, the walls were decorated beautifully, and the furnishings were expensive looking. Hiromi ran over to a window located to the side, "Whoa, Haru look at this view!"

Haru nodded smiling; with a sigh se looked around and took a seat on one of the lavender chairs.

Hiromi sat down next to Haru, "Haru this place is cool but I'm a little afraid…" she said admitting it.

Haru looked at her friend smiling warmly, "There's nothing to be afraid of Hiromi, but I…"

"You?" Hiromi urged her to continue but Haru remained silent, "You miss this Baron person right?"

Haru jumped, "How did you---" Hiromi laughed, "I didn't know, I just guessed. Seeing your reaction I'd say spot on."

Haru was blushing brightly, "Oh…"

"Hey! Is he handsome? Is he cool? What's he like? How old is he?" Hiromi continued to ask question upon question.

Haru looked at the ground smiling, "He's very cool and a gentleman. He doesn't often smile but when he does everything seems to brighten up…As for his age…" she laughed a little, "I don't really know."

Hiromi watched happily as her friend lightened up considerably, 'Wow! She totally digs this guy!' Hiromi laughed in her head, "what else do you know about him?"

Haru sighed tilting her head to the side still smiling, "That's about all I know…ahahaha…."

Hiromi was about to speak but was cut off by Haru, "I do know…" she paused, "That he helps people with their problems. He helped me a lot; my confidence has increased so much. He taught me to believe in myself…"

Just then the door opened and Yuki stood there, "Haru can you come with me for a second?"

Haru nodded and fallowed Yuki taking one last look at Hiromi before leaving, "I'll be right back Hiromi." She reassured her.

Hiromi stood up and crossed her arms, "You're not going to leave me behind." She said aloud to herself in a determined tone. Opening the door she quietly she fallowed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Barono0o0o0o0o0o

Baron, Toto, Muta, and Natoru had now arrived in the cat kingdom, for a moment Natoru was staring at the endless fields of cat tails as if admiring it, he then turned around only to let out a loud yelp, "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Baron stared, "What is it?"

"Oh…ahahaha…No need to get so jumpy I suppose." He coughed a little them pointed Toto whom was even bigger than Muta.

Baron didn't seem to care either way, due to the fact he was normally smaller than both Toto and Muta all the time, but Muta who was used to being the biggest just glared mumbling something about him supposed to be the biggest.

Toto looked down at Muta, "Well, this is a nice change. Don't you think Muta?" Muta crossed his arms and looked away with a 'humph'.

The four made their way to the castle, unfortunately due to Toto's new 'size' he had been forced to stay outside the castle walls.

Upon entering Baron, Muta, and Natoru had ran into Yuki, or more specifically Natoru had ran into Yuki while he was busy talking on one of his endless conversations.

"I'm sorry your highness!" Natoru apologized.

Yuki shook her head, "No, it's alright, and please don't call me 'highness' call me Yuki…"

"But it is only costmary for the princes wife to become queen thus she should be addressed as highness, your highness." Yuki sighed before noticing two familiar faces, "Ah, Muta and…Baron!" she yelled making all three boys jump a little.

"Oh! Now she can see you again, she seemed to want to have seen you again; I mean she probably wants to see you again---oh! I left her back in the quests quarters! Oh! I was looking for you Natoru and oh! Oh!" Yuki grabbed Natoru and dragged him off leaving a very confused Muta and Baron.

"Ooookaaaay…." Muta said.

A couple of moments passed and Natoru came back, "Fat friend you'll have to wait in that room." He said pointing at door slightly down the hall.

Muta stared as he saw Baron and Natoru walk off, "Leaving me behind? I don't think so…" with that Muta fallowed secretly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oHaru0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Haru waited patiently for Yuki to return, Yuki had just left her there then left "I wonder what's taking her so long…." Haru began to fiddle with her cat like tail, "Sigh…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oHiromio0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hiromi was spying on Haru through a small creak in the door, "Gawd this is boring…" Hiromi then heard foot steps coming from down the hall; she quietly ran around the corner and hid.

Natoru and Baron stood in front of the door, "Who're those?" Hiromi asked herself mentally.

After Natoru opened the door for Baron he closed it and walked away humming, "Huh? Isn't that the room Haru's in?"

Hiromi made her way over and placed a hand on the door knob or at least almost did to only to see another hand there…actually a big furry paw, she looked up and saw a huge cat, she gawked…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oMuta0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Muta quietly fallowed Natoru and Baron until they came to a door, opening it up Natoru let Baron enter but did not enter himself, "Huh? That's weird…"

After Natoru left Muta made his way to the door, putting his paw on it her saw someone else's hand there, it was a girl who was gawking at him, "What're you looking at?" he asked angrily.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oBaron and Haru0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Baron entered the room Natoru directed him to; he was expecting Natoru to come in with him but was highly surprised when the door closed behind him.

"Oh, Yuki---" a voice said but was then cut off by silence, Baron directed his attention to where the voice had come from to see…Haru.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oMuta and Hiromi0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hiromi stared, "Wow! You're a fat cat!" she exclaimed wide eyed.

After saying that Muta shot her a glare a very enraged glare, "What?"

"I mean, I've seen some fat cats in my life but you're….HUGE!" Muta glared yet some more.

It was only a few seconds later that both stared at one another, silently the turned to the door and opened it by a crack to see Baron and Haru. (course Hiromi doesn't know who Baron is)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/n: Sorry, guys I cut off the chapter cause I decided it would be easier for me to turn the original content into two separate chapters…So at least I can update sooner than two months…And forgive me for updating late school has been a real hassle and now I am on summer vacation so yay! Unfortunately the next chapter will be the actual part where Haru and Baron reunite, so...yah and in the next chapter you will she Hiromi's strange fish fetish. So in the meantime over and out.


End file.
